smash_bros_lawl_all_originsfandomcom-20200213-history
Robbie Rotten
Moveset Neutral B - Master of Disguise Robbie Rotten starts spinning, similar to I.M. Meen's Side B, but without moving. Anyone who touches Robbie while he's spinning recieves damage. When he finishes the spin, he disguises as Rottenbeard. As Rottenbeard, the Special Attacks don't change, but the Normal Attacks do. While they take longer to execute, they are stronger and with more range. Use the Neutral B again to became Robbie Rotten. Side B - Cannon Robbie places a cannon. Now, everytime you press Side B, a cannonball will be fired from the cannon. It's strong, but it can hurt Robbie as well. The cannon only can be removed when it's destroyed by the opponents or if Robbie gets KO'd. Then, he can place it somewhere else. Robbie can remove it by himself. Up B - Lucky Ladder A ladder fall off from sky and Robbie climbs it. Press Up B to fall off from it. While you are climbing it, you can move left or right to swing Robbie in that direction, causing damage to whoever touches him. The ladder is infinite, but if you keep climbing it, you'll get Star KO'd. Down B - Leaf Trap Robbie places a Leaf Trap, creating a hidden hole. Anyone who walks over the leafs will fall through them, but this will affect Robbie as well. The Leaf Trap is removed if Robbie places another one or gets KO'd. Final Smash - You Are a Pirate Robbie transforms into Rottenbeard (If he hasn't already did it) and starts singing the "You are a Pirate" song. Then, he gets on his pirate ship along with his crew. It's similar to the Land Master, but with some diferences. It's faster, smaller and it causes more damage when crashing to someone. It can only jump once, though. Press A to shoot 2 cannonballs from the left and the right. If you fall off the stage while you are on the ship, you'll lose a stock. Taunts As Robbie Up Taunt- (Laughs) Side Taunt- "I meant to do that" Down Taunt- "How... BORING!" As Rotten Beard Up Taunt- "All Aboard!" Side Taunt- "Precious booty" Down Taunt- "Do what you want!" ''Character Description'' Robbie, desiring silence and peace, continuously formulates feckless schemes that often feature him masquerading in various disguises as a means of hoodwinking or tempting local residents of LazyTown away from an active lifestyle. He passionately abhors the influence of Sportacus and Stephanie, and a number of these schemes are intended either to do away with them or lure the people of town away from a fit lifestyle, or perhaps even besmirch others' reputations. He often devises wicked schemes to foil the good intentions set by Stephanie and Sportacus, the local athletic superhero. Albeit many of these plans can result in catastrophe, they never fully succeed and are always overcome by the episode's conclusion. Role In The Subspace Emissary ''Trivia'' *Robbie Rotten is the first lawler to be from Iceland. Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl X Category:Human Category:Villain Category:Adults Category:Lazy Town Category:Youtube Poop Category:Unlockable Character Category:Icelandic Category:Defensive